Blood Pact
by CmyLoveForStories
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! (If you haven't seen Fantastic Beasts 2 be aware that spoilers are ahead! Even in this summary!) It is quite an ordinary Sunday, when suddenly Albus Dumbledore and his friend Newt Scamander stand on her front lawn. They show her a pendant, talk about breaking the blood pact and then ask her to kill herself because it might be the only way to save them all.
1. That Sunday When

_Note: English is not my first language. Please excuse mistakes. If something isn't clear or worded completely wrong, please tell me via PM. I will correct it asap. Thank you!_

It was Sunday. Quite an ordinary Sunday. Until three distinct knocks turned an ordinary Sunday into a "that Sunday when".

I immediately knew who it was because I didn't receive many visitors here and no one knocked like he did: Albus Dumbledore.

I put my cup of tea into the saucer and the saucer on the table next to me, then walked up the stairs out of the cellar to the front door.

I saved the "Who is it?" because even if it was a trap and not Dumbledore I would have deserved it.

I took my coat and scarf from the hanger in the front room, opened the door and slipped through it.

"Alba.", he said sonorously.

"I am being watched.", I explained while putting on my coat, which Albus helped me with. I thanked him and only then realized he wasn't alone.

"Who is that?", I asked taken aback.

"Alba, may I introduce my friend Newt Scamander."

I looked at him, which immediately drew his eyes to the ground. His posture was a little strange, and he had more hair on his head than probably necessary. His smile was in a way innocent. I watched him fascinated when suddenly the name rang a bell.

"The monster-book guy?", I asked out loud and immediately felt bad for being so rude.

Albus smiled and nodded.

While closing my coat, I stepped passed them to lead this little gathering away from my house which was still being watched I was sure. I didn't know these days which side was watching me but one or the other definitely.

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Scamander.", I said when we left my front garden and walked out on the street. I quickened my pace and lead them through an alley three houses further down, into a small forest. More a group of trees but everybody called it forest.

"You said you are being watched?", Dumbledore asked when I finally stopped.

I nodded. "Some days it's Krall, some days the ministry. But I haven't seen Krall in a while."

"He is dead.", Dumbledore explained.

"Dead?"

"He burned."

His look said more than he could have explained.

"So, he is gathering followers.", even though it wasn't a question, Albus nodded.

"In Paris. We only nearly could stop them from destroying the city."

I looked at Newt, who stood quietly next to Albus. Only now I noticed him holding a suitcase.

"So what do you want from me? I assume that's why you are here. Or was it because my tea is better than anywhere else in England?"

He smiled but didn't say anything, only reaching into the breast pocket of his jacket.

"Do you know what this is?"

A key-like pendant suddenly floated between us. A red light shimmered through what looked like a glass pearl.

"Yes.", I starred at it mesmerized. Never in a million years had I thought that one day I would see it with my own eyes.

"How did you get it?"

The wizards looked at each other, than Dumbledore grinned.

"We had some help."

"I see."

"We basically need to break the pact.", Newt suddenly said and I startled. I wondered if he knew why Dumbledore had brought him here. Automatically my hand wandered to grab a strand of my hair. It was still brown. Dark brown.

"And I think I know how.", Albus said.

I tried to read him. To understand what he wanted from me. Deep down inside of me a fear came creeping.

But…he wouldn't.

"I think I can break the pact with a drop of blood with similar entities to one of the two who originally made the pact. The new drop would replace one of the old ones. In this case, yours would replace his. Then I would be free of that pact with Grindelwald and able to kill him."

He would.

I tried to keep calm. Tried to handle my emotions which came crawling up through my chest. I looked at him. Albus had his eyes pierced at the pendant, which still floated calmly in front of him. He intentionally ignored me.

Newt Scamander behind him was the only one here not completely following his friends intentions. He seemed puzzled, trying to understand. I wished to be in his position. But I knew exactly what Albus Dumbledore asked of me.

"You want me to give myself up. To kill myself. I thought you loved me…"

"...like a daughter? I do. Which is why it is so hard to ask this of you."

"It doesn't really look hard on you."

"Wait. You are asking her to kill herself?", Newt suddenly realized.

"No. He is asking me to kill who I have become, so that he can undo a mistake from the past, kill Grindelwald and be the hero he so desperately wants to be."

I could feel the anger growing inside of me. The anger and crazy inherited from my father. The reason why I lived where I lived. Far away, alone.

It had taken me years to control it. Years of seclusion, hiding. Failed attempts, murder. I had to develop strength and self-control I never thought were in me. Strength he taught me: Albus Dumbledore.

"Leave!", I mumbled through my grit teeth, my hands clenched to fists.

If I would have carried my wand with me, which I never did these days, I would not have been able to control myself.

"LEAVE!", I screamed. I could see a glimmer of shock in his eyes, a nuance of "Have I gone too far?". Tears started streaming down my face.

"LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Scamander immediately took a couple steps back while Albus looked at me, not sure if it was his mistake or mine for not understanding. Eventually he turned around and walked away. Leaving me behind, kneeling in the wet leaves of autumn, crying.


	2. Alba Grindelwald

The night was nearly over, when Albus Dumbledore handed Newt Scamander a cup of tea in his office at Hogwarts. The redheaded wizard, deep in thought, startled by the saucer seemingly having appeared in his hands, only in the next moment realizing he wasn't alone. The two hadn't uttered a word ever since disapparating from the small forest in nowhere-England.

Newt was about to take a sip of the still very hot tea, when Dumbledore, under a loud moan, fell back into his rotating armchair behind his desk.

"Say it. I am mad."

Newt looked up. The Niffler, two bookshelves down stopped while collecting a pocket watch, slowly putting it down his belly pouch.

"I wouldn't say mad.", Newt stuttered, "We all should be able to agree that your attempt of saving, actually, all of us is noble. But I would say you were a little bit harsh on her."

The professor looked at his friend, hoping he had made a joke. But he realized Newt was right.

"I'm an idiot."

Newt, tempted to nod, quickly took a sip of his tea and burned his tongue. Bollocks!

"So, Grindelwald actually has a daughter?", he then asked, still trying to calm his burnt tongue and to change the subject.

"Yes."

"Alba?"

"If you are wondering, I don't know if the name was chosen in affection or to send a message.", Albus answered while a small pot poured milk into his tea. "But she was like a daughter to me."

"Was?"

"Well not after this mess."

"Oh, she will come around. You just need to ask…more nicely. I don't think giving you one drop of blood will be that much of a problem."

"It isn't.", Dumbledore looked at Newt. "Next to the fact that I don't know if my theory works at all, it's not the blood she is angry about. It's that the drop of blood needs to be from someone she absolutely doesn't want to become."

"Who?"

"Herself."

His forehead wrinkled in confusion, Newt put down his tea. "What do you mean by "herself"?"

Albus knew, he needed to tell him. Even though he had promised her to never talk about it. After a moment of silence he put down his cup and turned to Newt.

"I met Alba Grindelwald when she was eleven years old. Against her father's wishes she had actually received a letter to Hogwarts. She was basically an orphan. Her mother had died only a couple of months after she was born, presumably killed by Grindelwald. I guess he spared her life because he thought she might be useful one day. She grew up in an orphanage, only knowing about who her father was, never actually having met him. But he must have had some kind of influence over her, because she already showed very similar tendencies back then. The Sorting Hat only heard her name and immediately screamed "Slytherin". She was a dark child. I will never forget the look on her face, the first time I saw her in the Grand Hall. Piercing blue eyes. Hair, white as snow. She looked like a sickly child, but her powers already surpassed those of students far older than her. She was a fast learner, which in her case wasn't a particular good thing. I don't know why but I grew fond of her and the more I watched her, the more I saw this young girl trapped in this being she inherited from her father. So I took her under my wing. She started trusting me and one day just straight out told me, that she didn't want to be who she was anymore. She didn't want to die, just not be herself anymore. So, we worked on trapping that part…that evil inside of her. It took years, but she finally managed to capture all of it and hide it inside of herself. Like a piece of paper, just tucked away. I hoped the other half, her mother's half, would take over, but year after year that empty part of her kept empty. That sweet girl, I knew, was gone. She started to pull away, hide from everybody, from the world. That was the first time Grindelwald tried to contact her. She managed to flee, somehow not being corrupted by him and is on the run ever since."

"But she said she was being watched.", Newt mentioned.

"I guess she decided not to run anymore. Maybe because it's not only Grindelwald who is watching her, but the ministry too."

"The ministry? Why?"

"They think she is on his side."

Newt swallowed nervously. "And is she?"

Albus was surprised that he actually thought about it for a moment. He wanted to wholeheartedly deny it, but he couldn't.

"I don't think so.", he answered beat down.

"And you think she is the only one who could help you break the pact?"

"She is the only one with a direct blood relation. She carries his magic inside of her. In her blood. It's that magic I need, to break the pact."

Newt examined Albus for a good long while, at the same time trying to think of anything else they could do. After he didn't manage to come up with another solution he nodded.

"Well, I guess we have to persuade her then."


End file.
